


Hugs Can Cure Hypothermia

by palepinkimpulses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, KageHina - Freeform, Lots of blushing, M/M, and then kageyama gets sick, cuteness, first date where kageyama doesn't really know what a date is, in love but they dont know it, two blushing cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palepinkimpulses/pseuds/palepinkimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date on a cold winter's day, and Kageyama hates the cold (but loves Hinata and doesn't consciously know it)<br/>then he ironically catches a cold (and Hinata makes fun of him for wearing bunny slippers and a Snuggie)<br/>go fluff whoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Hugs Can Cure Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first kagehina fic! ^_^  
> Kageyama and Hinata are such adorable awkward baby crows that I had to write this ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd hug you even if you didn't have hypothermia."  
> Kageyama has to warm up Hinata on a cold winter's day.  
> (He also knows that Hinata is the one who also makes him feel all warm and tingly inside)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter in Kageyama's POV :)

The sun was barely emerging from its shield of wispy clouds, faintly dusting the peaceful, snow canopied scenery below.

But Kageyama didn’t care how pretty it looked.

He was fucking freezing.

“Geez, Hinata...” he grumbled, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, pulling up his scarf. “You still didn’t call off our walk in the park even after it snowed a shitload last night? And you’re barely wearing anything!”

Hinata, buttoned up in only a light fall jacket, just grinned and kept skipping forward on the path. “I loveeee the snow because it’s so pretty! I never get cold, either. Besides,” he added cheerfully, “I didn’t want to cancel our date.”

Kageyama nearly choked on his own spit. _A date. He called it a date. We’re going out now? Is that what it means when you go out on a date? How do people even act on dates?_

He was suddenly jarred back into reality when Hinata shouted, “Hey, Kageyama! Look, there’s a snack stand over there!!!” He grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the stand, which stood at the fork in the path.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Kageyama protested, struggling to break free from Hinata’s grasp. But sadly, the below freezing temperatures had rendered his muscles sluggish.

“Mister, could I have one large hot chocolate and a large chocolate chip cookie?” Hinata asked excitedly. The man at the stand, who evidently was not willing to be in the freezing cold at ten in the morning at the park, resignedly started to warm up the hot chocolate and cookie. Once he had handed Hinata the food and burrowed back into his thermal blanket, Hinata took off again, dragging Kageyama down the right fork of the path, which lead to a small open field and the frozen pond, where visitors could paddleboat and enjoy the view during the summer.

“Oi, idiot! I’m freezing my face off here…” Kageyama complained.

“I bought these for you, Kageyama!” Hinata smiled at him. “You can drink the hot chocolate since you’re cold! And the cookie’s a nice snack to go with it, too!”

“Ah. Oh.” Kageyama couldn’t seem to formulate a proper sentence in reply, and he prayed to the volleyball gods or to whoever was looking down on him that Hinata would only take his reddened cheeks as only a reaction from the cold winter air.

“I’m gonna play in the snow!” Hinata carefully put the cookie and hot chocolate into his bag, and set it on the bench near the pond. “Isn’t it beautiful?” With that, Hinata fell back into the snow and giggled gleefully, waving his arms and legs back and forth crazily, making the most demented snow angel that Kageyama has ever seen.

 _Hinata looked like an angel._ This thought suddenly popped up into Kageyama’s head. His angelic, pure smile, the delicate crown of orange fluff on his head, sprinkled with a halo of snowflakes, his genuine kindness and enthusiasm…

“AH HAHH!” As Kageyama was spacing out, Hinata had taken the chance to leap up and tackle him down into the snow, smacking him in the face with a snowball. Kageyama sputtered, his nose and mouth full of white snow, the coldness dripping down his neck. “Why, you…!”

Oh, it was on. A full-fledged snowball fight broke out between the two of them. Kageyama furiously pelted snowballs at Hinata, who leaped back and forth, dodging his lightning-quick attacks. Hinata was able to gather snow with his bare hands and throw snowballs at Kageyama too, but he was mostly on the defensive. Plus, he still couldn’t aim for shit, whether it was with a volleyball or a misshapen lump of snow.

Kageyama, at first, was out to get revenge on Hinata, but eventually, he realized that he was enjoying himself, though his tsundere-ness would never allow him to admit it out loud. His mind moved rapidly, trying to work out strategies to hit Hinata while factoring in his fast reflexes… Reaching down and tilting his body slightly, he grabbed a handful more snow…

And bam.

A snowball whacked him in the back of the head.

Hinata paled, and slowly started to back up. “Ehhhhh….. Sorry?”

Kageyama stood straight up, rigid, and sent him a deathly glare. He still was a bit sore over Hinata pelting him in the back of his head during his serve in that one game…

“Ohhh, you asked for it!” He threateningly, but slightly jokingly (which Hinata didn’t know), started to march towards Hinata, his snowball in hand.

“Eeeeep, have mercy on me Kageyamaaaaaa!!!” Hinata tried to run away, but his thin shoes, which weren’t suited for snow, made him stumble and fall flat on his face into the snow. “Uff!”

“Here’s my chance! You asked for it!” Kageyama, now standing above Hinata, smeared the snow all over his neck and jacket. He smiled triumphantly.

“Ahh…” Hinata rolled over, breathing hard.

“Ha!” Kageyama smirked down at him. But when he didn’t receive a cheeky grin in return, and only a faint and slightly pained smile, he frowned in concern. _Hm? He’d usually laugh it off. Is he angry?_

Kageyama leaned down to study Hinata, and noticed that his cheeks and nose were a bright red, and that he was shivering uncontrollably. Kageyama glanced down, and cursed himself. _You idiot! He’s wearing sneakers and no gloves, no scarf, and you shove a snowball down his neck?_

“Hinata! Get up.” Kageyama ordered, perhaps a bit too harsh. He hoisted him up, Hinata stumbling slightly, and he walked him over to the bench by the pond, holding on tightly to his arm, and sat Hinata down, then sitting down next to him.

“You’re such an idiot. Why would you play in the snow if you’re wearing virtually _nothing?”_ Kageyama griped. He unwound the scarf around his neck and tied it tightly around Hinata’s neck, and then grabbed Hinata’s thin, pale hands to try to rub some warmth into them. Tiny tingles shot up his fingers, through his arms, and travelled throughout his whole body. _We are not holding hands, I’m just trying to prevent him from catching hypothermia!_

“Ha.. Kageyama. I’m not technically wearing nothing. What if I wasn’t actually wearing any clothes?” Hinata giggled, his teeth chattering.

“Tch.” Kageyama reddened. _He’s gone delirious, he doesn’t know what he’s saying…_ He pulled off his gloves and carefully put them on Hinata’s ice-cold hands. “Better?” he asked gruffly.

“Yeah, thanks.” Hinata replied, rubbing his hands together. He wasn’t as dazed as before, but he still was shivering quite a bit.

 _I’m doing this because of his health. For the sake of the volleyball team, to maintain the delicate balance of everyone’s strengths, because if he’s unable to play, it’ll affect our team as whole, not because we’re going on a date, not because I maybe like him, not because I could possibly be his boyfriend, or something…_ Kageyama, with a sudden burst of resolve, unzipped his coat, took it off, and wrapped it around Hinata’s shoulders. He sat down and stared out at the glittering ice pond, focusing on how the sun beams danced off the surface of the ice, and definitely not on how Hinata smiled happily at him in surprise.

“Kageyama?”

“Here. You should drink and eat something to boost your energy, can’t have you getting sick.” Kageyama avoided his eyes, and took out the not-as-hot hot chocolate and cookie from Hinata’s bag, then handing it to him.

“Thanks! I’m fine now.” Hinata quietly sipped the hot chocolate, sighing in appreciation. He devoured the cookie, munching vigorously, but then frowned. “Kageyama, I actually bought this for you. Sorry. You wanna sip?” He held out the hot chocolate.

Kageyama glanced down at the drink, and the only thought that ran through his mind was: _Ohmygod he doesn’t care if we drink from the same cup_

He cleared his throat and began to decline, but Hinata protested, saying “C’mon!” and tipped the drink into Kageyama’s mouth. He began to sputter, most of the drink going down his windpipe, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after Hinata withdrew the cup.

Kageyama turned to glare at Hinata, grouchily rubbing away the chocolate residue on his mouth, but couldn’t bring himself to once he saw his cute smile. Hinata looked pretty damn adorable, the oversized jacket draped around him, the large gloves, tightly winded wool scarf…

“I should walk you back to your house, it’s not that far.” Kageyama declared, trying to conceal any possible betrayal of his thoughts. “We can hang out some other time, you can’t catch a cold!” He grabbed Hinata’s bag with one hand, Hinata with the other, and started striding forward back down the path until Hinata squirmed from his grasp, squealing, “That ticklessssss” and skipped away, out of the entrance of the park, and down the road. Kageyama sighed exasperatedly, and jogged to catch up with him.

The sun was growing stronger, warming them a bit, and they walked for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until they reached the front of Hinata’s house. Both of them just stood there, facing the door, not exactly sure what to do.

Kageyama opened his mouth, not quite sure of what to say, but Hinata beat him to it. He whirled around and bowed at him, saying loudly, “I’m sorry Kageyama, it’s my fault that we couldn’t continue our date. I promise, I’ll make it up to you. But thank you very much for taking care of me today!” Kageyama’s heart throbbed at the word _date._

“Ahem, well, it was nothing. After all, I am your…” _Teammate? Friend? Best friend? Boyfriend?!?_ Kageyama clammed up, cursing himself once again for his poor choice of words.

Hinata seemed to understand, and smiled softly at him. “Yeah.” He handed Kageyama his jacket and gloves, took his bag, and then tried to tug off his scarf, but was unsuccessful due to the tight knot.

“Here.” Kageyama’s hands moved forward before his brain could even process what he was doing, and started to unwind Hinata’s scarf from around his neck, his long fingers carefully pulling at the knot around his neck and uncoiling it. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close his hands were to Hinata’s face and neck; he could feel his warm breath tickle his wrist, and could see Hinata’s tiny blush from his close proximity.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata whispered, a hint of shyness in his voice. Kageyama flinched a little.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Could you, maybe, erm…”

“Spit it out.”

“Hug me?”

“…Hah?” Kageyama’s brain, once again, wasn’t able to process what was happening.

“I mean, I’m still a little cold, and right now, your arms seem very, I don’t know, warm.” Hinata looked away, his blush growing larger, and muttered, “An end-of-the-date hug? Besides, I think I’ve heard online that hugs can cure hypothermia? Or something like that.”

“Um.” Kageyama continued to stare at Hinata, the scarf now clutched in his hands. He couldn’t move.

“I’m just gonna go now. Ahaha…” Hinata laughed uncomfortably and turned to open his front door, when Kageyama suddenly seized his arm.

“Hey--!”

He pulled Hinata into a heartfelt and gentle embrace, and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s small frame. He weirdly seemed hyperaware of everything, like how delicate and tiny Hinata seemed, or his fluffy orange hair tickling the base of his neck, or the smaller arms that reached around his back and squeezed him tightly, or Hinata’s tiny giggle when Kageyama murmured, “I’d hug you even if you didn’t have hypothermia,” and immediately flushed afterwards at his own awkwardness.

Finally, Hinata pulled back from their hug, and smiled a bit apologetically. “Sorry, Kageyama, but I promised to look after my little sis as soon as I came home from our date. I have to go inside now.” 

 _How could he say_ date _with a straight face? So normally?_ Kageyama’s whole body buzzed with the electricity of their embrace. “O-okay… See you tomorrow…then.”

Hinata cheerfully said, “Bye!”, opened the front door, and was about to step inside when Kageyama’s brain malfunctioned once again, and he firmly gripped Hinata’s shoulder, preventing him from entering.

“Hmm?? What’s wrong?” Hinata turned back towards him with a frown of concern.

Kageyama took the crumpled scarf in his hands and looped it messily around Hinata’s neck. “Keep it.”

“Huh? Why?”

“…Because you look cute in it, dumbass Hinata.” Unable to stand the embarrassment, Kageyama spun around and started to walk away as fast as he could, but Hinata yelled, “BAKAYAMAAAA~!”

“…” Kageyama reluctantly glanced back, and saw Hinata waving crazily, a pink blush dusting cheeks, a look of pure joy on his face. And he affectionately fingered the scarf around his neck.

He raised a hand in farewell, then continued down the sidewalk on his way home, jacket in one hand, gloves in the other. But he wasn’t cold at all. Kageyama turned the corner onto his street, and a bright burst of sunlight hit him in the face, causing him to squint and shield his eyes.

 _Huh, I guess the sun did come out._ In that moment, he closed his eyes and relaxed, soaking in the sunshine cooled by the slight wintry breeze.

 _Or was it because of that hug back there with Hinata that I’m so warm now? Hinata’s like a ball of sunshine, that head of orange hair like bright summer rays._ Kageyama thought hazily, still basking in the strange warmth of the December day.

Kageyama opened his eyes. He stared up at the sky, which was now a lovely shade of periwinkle, the clouds dashes of cotton white. He let the memory of Hinata’s gentle touch, his smile, his energy, his kindness, his clumsiness—all the things that Kageyama loved about Hinata—flood into him and warm him to the core, just like the sun warming up a peaceful winter’s day.

 

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

(follow me on tumblr [here](http://www.palepinkimpulses.tumblr.com) and my ff account is [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/~palepinkimpulses))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff coming up ahead soon! :D  
> (link to tumblr above, if ya wanna follow meh :P)


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses Can Cure Colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama got a cold from their little date and misses school/practice, and Hinata doesn't know why he feels so strange when Kageyama isn't there. Two awkward and embarrassed dorks in love (they just don't know it yet)
> 
> "...stop staring at my bunnies, I'm sick so I can wear whatever the fuck I want."  
> (in which Kageyama wears bunny slippers and a Snuggie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I've come back with another chapter of kagehina fluffy-time ^_^  
> I tried to write in Hinata's POV but I'm not sure how well I did :/  
> 

_Why did the sun seem so bright today?_

Hinata happily bounced to school down the sidewalk, twirling his bag in his hand. The early morning sunlight infiltrated the hazy screen of clouds, scattering sunbeams. The white winter landscape glittered peacefully. This time, however, Hinata was bundled up in a thick coat with gloves and warm boots. _And also…_ the wool scarf Kageyama had given him. He smiled fondly as he pulled up the warm scarf to hide his nose from the biting cold air. _I can’t wait to see Kageyama today!_

But, Kageyama didn’t meet him in front of the school like he usually did.

And he didn’t show up in homeroom either. Or for the rest of the day.

For some reason he couldn’t explain, Hinata was crestfallen. _Why am I so unhappy because he isn’t here?_

Hinata sensed a slight discomfort within him. It throbbed whenever he glanced over to Kageyama’s seat to make a face about the boring class, but he wasn’t there. Or when he wanted to secretly pass a note to him, or whisper about volleyball practice. Hinata didn’t understand his feelings, why that empty seat, why the boy who had a serious addiction to juice boxes, why the boy who tried to act tough but was actually just a volleyball nerd, why the boy who constantly yelled at him whenever he messed up, held so much importance in Hinata’s everyday life, and why seven hours without him seemed like an eternity.

Hinata was much more subdued than usual when he stepped into the gym after school for practice. It seemed as though everyone could sense it, because Suga, Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi looked up at him, surprised at how he wasn’t bursting into the gym at full speed like he did every day.

“Hey Hinata, where’s Kageyama? He’s usually with you.” Nishinoya asked curiously.

Hinata opened his mouth to reply,  ( _I don’t know)_ but Daichi cut him off before he could speak, saying, “Ah, Kageyama texted me a few hours ago. Seems like he caught a cold yesterday in the snow, and his mom forced him to stay home. He’ll be back tomorrow, though.”

Negative thoughts started to blur Hinata’s mind. _Why didn’t Kageyama text me, and only told Daichi? He said he got a cold from yesterday… Was it because he lent me his coat? Am I the one responsible for him being sick? He didn’t even bother to tell me… But we’re best friends…_ _Stop!_ Hinata shook his head. _Don’t let yourself be beat down by this. You can just see Kageyama tomorrow! No big deal._ He tried to grin, but only succeeded with a quavering smile, and dashed off to the locker room to change. _Don’t ruin practice with a shitty mood._

Little did Hinata know that Daichi and Suga had just noticed his little moment of internal conflict, and had glanced knowingly at each other.

Practice wasn’t going well. Hinata’s heart just wasn’t fully into the drills and practices they were doing, and it was showing. He was panting about thirty minutes in, when he usually still would’ve been exploding with energy. His spikes serves weren’t as powerful, and he was even doing more horrible than usual with his bumping and serving (if that was possible). The rest of team was also affected by the lack of enthusiasm usually supplied by Hinata, even Nishinoya, so they were also very sluggish and half-hearted.

About halfway through practice, Daichi hollered at everyone to huddle. Groaning and sweating, all the boys dragged themselves into a messy circle.

“Listen guys, I don’t know if it’s because of exams approaching or what, but you guys aren’t in it today. I think we should cut practice short for today, get some rest, and come back tomorrow, fully energized. Got it? Now, go change and go home.” Daichi ordered.

“Yes, captain.” The the first years headed towards the closet, and the others straggled towards the locker room. Hinata tapped Daichi on the shoulder, who was whispering to Suga about something.

“Ah, Hinata, what’s up?” Daichi asked. Suga smiled kindly at him.

Hinata squirmed around awkwardly. _I have to apologize respectfully and straightforwardly, for messing up practice_

“I’m-m-m so sorry!” Hinata stammered. The captain and vice-captain looked at him in surprise. “Umm it was my fault-- ” Suga cut him off by laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“No need Hinata. Just go visit Kageyama, okay?” He winked. Hinata was taken aback. _They had known all along?_ He stared at his senpais’ faces for a moment, Suga’s soft grin and Daichi’s meaningful smile.

“THANK YOU!” Hinata yelled, and sprinted into the locker room, changed, and ran out at a lightning speed. Once again, the captain and vice-captain shared knowing smirks.

Hinata ran as quickly as he could down the street. The December sun was already beginning to slide down under the horizon, and little puffs of air escaped his mouth as Hinata panted. He never faltered in his steps, for he knew the route to Kageyama’s house by heart.

_Take a right… keep going… turn left at the big tree… the fifth house on the left…_

“Haaa!” Hinata let out a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate. He wiped a few trickles of evaporating sweat on his forehead, and reached out his hand to ring the doorbell. _Wait a second._ Hinata froze. _What will I say to him? “Hey, sorry for making you sick?” Or, “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” That sounds way too confrontational. But I need a good reason to say why I came here out of the blue--_

The door swung open. Hinata flinched, throwing his bag in the air and falling back on his butt. “Eeep!”

“Stop standing outside like an idiot, get your ass in here. It’s cold.” Hinata heard a slightly nasal voice say. He stood up, rubbing his behind, and looked up to see Kageyama picking up his bag that landed near him. ( _He saw me through the window?_ )Kageyama, who was wearing bunny slippers, striped pajamas, wrapped in a baby blue Snuggie, and had a red nose and bed hair. Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away from this hilarious sight, but he noted: _Hey, he looks pretty cute._

“Hey Kageyama!” Hinata managed to say, while trying not to stare down at the pink bunny slippers. “Well, then, excuse the intrusion…” Hinata stepped over the threshold, hurriedly shedding his winter gear into a haphazard pile on the ground and taking off his boots, when something whacked him in the butt. “That hurt!!!” He stood up to face Kageyama indignantly, who was wielding Hinata’s bag like a bludgeon.

“Then stop staring at my bunnies, I’m sick so I can wear whatever the fuck I want.” Kageyama said through gritted teeth, slamming the front door shut a bit too aggressively.

 _I can’t laugh. Must not laugh._ The corners of Hinata’s mouth trembled, and he couldn’t stop them from turning upwards. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. “Um, let’s go to your room Kageyama!!” Hinata raced towards the stairs and up to the second floor to escape Kageyama’s wrath. Right behind him, he could hear a wheezing Kageyama whisper-yelling, “Come back here you bastard!”

Hinata slipped down the polished wooden hallway on his stockinged feet, nearly collided into the bedroom door, opened it, and catapulted into Kageyama’s bed. His face muffled in the pillow( _it smells nice),_ he heard the bedroom door slam shut and Kageyama breathing heavily. _NOOOO!_ Hinata braced himself for a tackle. But when fifteen seconds passed without being tackled, he decided to peek up. _Why have I not been fatally attacked yet?_ And what did he see, but Kageyama curled up on the floor, sound asleep, wrapped tightly in his Snuggie and hugging Hinata’s bag like it was a teddy bear.

Hinata hopped off the bed, and cautiously tiptoed his way over to Kageyama. _Did he fall asleep? He’s sick after all._ He leaned in closer to take a better look at Kageyama’s face, when a hand grabbed his arm. Shivers travelled up his spine. _I’m gonna diee!!!!!_

Kageyama’s eyes popped open, and he whispered threateningly, “If I had the strength, I would completely take you down right now,” and promptly had a coughing fit.

“Kageyama?! You okay?” Hinata grabbed his bag from Kageyama’s grip, and dug out his water bottle. “Here, take this.”

“…thanks. But I don’t want to pass on my germs to you.” Kageyama coughed.

 “We shared hot chocolate yesterday, so it’s fine. Drink.” Hinata said firmly. Kageyama accepted the bottle, and relaxed as he gulped down some water, and his throat was soothed.

“Are you better?” asked Hinata gently.

“I’m okay now…tch, this hardwood floor is hurting my ass.” Kageyama grumbled. He stood up, walked over to his bed, and sat down. Hinata followed suit, and giggled, which earned a glare from Kageyama.

None of them said anything. Hinata peered at Kageyama, and soon was distracted by his own thoughts. _We’re sitting on his bed together. Is this romantic? We’re sitting pretty close too, our knees are almost touching. I’d better not tell him that. Hm, has he always had the habit of tugging on his sleeves? His eyelashes are also really pretty and long. I never noticed. Wait, is he noticing that I’m staring at him?! No, he’s just breathing heavily through his mouth because his nose is stuffed. Wait!_ His original purpose of coming to Kageyama’s house surfaced among his jumble of thoughts. _I better ask him about what happened, and what I was thinking before._ “So, Kageyama.” Hinata blurted out, breaking the silence. “I was wondering, why didn’t you text me that you weren’t coming? I mean, you told Daichi.” _Why did I just randomly say that? Well, it’s too late now._  Hinata kept his usual smile on, bouncing up and down on the bed slightly. _Crap, what will he say?_

“…ididntwantyoutoworryandmakeabigdeal.” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata barely could understand what Kageyama was saying. He looked at Kageyama, but his eyes were averted. “What do you mean, make a big deal out of it?”

“youdprobablybewaytooworriedeventhoughitsjustacoldsoididntwanttomakeafuss”. Kageyama fiddled around with the corner of the Snuggie.

Hinata couldn’t find the words to respond. _Kageyama didn’t want to be selfish, and didn’t want to cause problems for me? He’s so…_

“Thank you Kageyama, for thinking of me.” Hinata decided to say. He couldn’t keep a lilt of happiness from his words, and Kageyama looked up at him, face flushed.

“But remember,” ( _just say it, stick it to him like a man),_ “I will always be here for you, so it’s okay to tell me if something happens.” At this, Kageyama spluttered incomprehensible gibberish. Hinata snickered at him, earning him a weak punch in the arm. _He is adorable._ “And,” Hinata forced himself to continue, his voice wavering a little, “I am the one responsible for making you sick when you gave me your jacket yesterday, so it’s only fair that—“

“No.” Kageyama said in a low voice. Hinata was a bit startled. “That wasn’t your fault, I stood in the cold for a while without my jacket after, so it was my fault. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Hmm? What were you doing standing in the cold?” Hinata asked curiously.

“Never mind what I was doing.” Kageyama snapped, his face flushing again. He grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and blew his nose, but then started coughing again, so he gulped down the rest of Hinata’s water. _He doesn’t mind drinking from the same cup anymore._ Hinata strangely felt tremendously happy at that fact, but sobered up when he saw how terrible Kageyama must be feeling: bags under his eyes, a stuffy nose, and a sore throat.

“Kageyama? I wasn’t thinking when I came to your house without a firsthand notice, I’m so sorry. You should probably get some rest. I’m gonna leave now, okay?” Hinata said, ashamed. _He needs to recover, so he can come back tomorrow._ He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door to collect his bag.

“You’re just going to leave?” A raspy voice responded. _He sounded almost… sad about that?_  “That’s pretty rude. Let me… walk you to the door… at least.” Hinata felt a _whoosh_ of air go by him as Kageyama managed to get to the door, open it, and flutter down the stairs in one swift motion, his Snuggie billowing out behind him like a superhero cape. _Why is he so dorky and cute?_ And faintly, he could have heard a few mumbled words float past: “I didn’t mind you coming”

Hinata’s heart soared at these words, and he happily pranced down the stairs after Kageyama and started to put on his outerwear. He tugged on his jacket, slipped his hands into the warm gloves, and wound the scarf around his neck. Stepping into his boots, Hinata hoisted his bag over his shoulder, looked up at Kageyama, who was standing by the open door ( _like a personal escort?)_ , and said, “Well, see you tomorrow!” There was no reply.

 _Hmm?_ “Kageyama, what’s wrong?” Hinata studied his face, and found a noticeable blush dusting his cheeks.

“You’re wearing…it.” Kageyama’s eyes flickered towards Hinata’s neck, then immediately dropped downwards.

“Hmm? Oh, the scarf you gave me.” Hinata realized, a bit confused. “Of course I am!” _I love how shy he is._ “It’s warm and cuddly, and I’d wear it every day because _you_ gave it to me. ( _aww, he’s blushing!)_ Besides,” Hinata added with a devilish grin, “It smells like you.”

“HAVE MERCY ON ME!” Hinata yelled, using his bag as a shield as Kageyama started thwacking him with one of his bunny slippers.

“My bunnies won’t forgive you!” Kageyama yelled back in a hoarse voice. Hinata peeked at him from behind his bag, and immediately fell to the floor, bursting into laughter. Kageyama looked so ridiculously endearing. He was wearing one bunny slipper, the other foot bare, and holding the other slipper in his hand. And the Snuggie. Kageyama, the king of the court, wearing a _Snuggie!_ Hinata exploded into a fit of giggles, unable to control his snickering until Kageyama knelt down on the tiled floor and leaned down towards him with a scowl.

“If you let out one more peep, I swear…”

“Hey, did you know?” Hinata propped himself up on his elbow and suddenly cut off Kageyama’s threat with a genuine beam. _(I know why I was feeling that way.)_ “I wasn’t feeling well at school today. And not in the sick-y way, but like pulls inside my chest. And now I see. _(Spending time with you helped me realize.)_ It was because I missed you.”

“…!! What are you saying?! That’s totally cheesy, cut it out!!” Kageyama stuttered at Hinata’s sudden burst of sentimentality.

“Ah, so you missed me too huh?” _(I’m so glad.)_

“That’s not it!”

“Kageyama? Remember I told you hugs cure hypothermia yesterday?” Hinata found himself asking. _I hope he doesn’t kill me for this_

“…mhmhmh.” Kageyama turned his face away, embarrassed at the memory of their date.

“Well,” Hinata smiled happily, _(Never leave me, Kageyama)_ , “I’ve also heard that kisses can also cure colds.” Hinata carefully but quickly leaned in towards Kageyama’s face, and brushed his soft and warm cheek with a gentle _chu_. He quickly withdrew, ready to gauge Kageyama’s reaction. He observed Kageyama’s face, which was quickly turning a bright red, with amusement and affection.

“…If you get all germy, it’s your fault.” Kageyama leaned forward, and…

 _!!! Did he just return… the kiss?_ It happened in such a short span of time that Hinata wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not. But Hinata felt a faint buzz lingering on his cheek. They both were deathly silent. Hinata knew his cheeks probably were redder than Kageyama’s. _I must escape this situation this is so embarrassing!_ Hinata stood up robotically, picked up his bag, stepped outside onto the front porch, and turned towards Kageyama. The cold breeze did nothing to cool his hot face. _What. What. What. Just. Happened._

“Th-then, I’ll be off.” Hinata mumbled, unable to make eye contact with Kageyama ( _HE JUST KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK_ )

“…Okay.”

Hinata was confused. _He sounds… unhappy? No,_ Hinata quickly glanced at Kageyama, _he’s just embarrassed. Like me._

“I hope you feel better.” Hinata mustered up the courage to say, albeit a bit shyly. “And don’t worry… I’ll make it up to you, like I said, yesterday…”

“…You…already have.” “Well a-anyway!” Kageyama quickly rushed to change the subject. “It gets cold and dark pretty early, so you should, um, head home now. You can't get sick, also I'll have no one to set to tomorrow.” He mumbled the second part almost to himself.

            _“You already have?” That means… He likes it when I’m around, and just that is enough for him? And he also would miss me if I were gone, just like I missed him today..._

Hinata’s heart swelled. “I will... See you tomorrow!” He gave one more bashful grin to Kageyama, who was still half-pouting and red from what had happened, ( _I love how shy he is)_ and set off down the front path of Kageyama’s house. He heard the door click shut softly behind him.

            The sun was barely visible now, barely illuminating tops of the houses and trees, sending streaks of red-violet and gold across the dark blue sky. The day was ending. But tomorrow, ( _I will see him again)_ , another day will begin, the new sunrise always seeming more beautiful and fascinating than the former. Hinata wasn’t sure what would happen between him and Kageyama in the future, but he somehow knew in his heart, (which made his heart throb with happiness)

_Someday, I’ll wake up early to see the sunrise with Kageyama. Together._

 

**_~End~_ **

* * *

 

follow me on tumblr [here](http://www.palepinkimpulses.tumblr.com) and my ff account is [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/~palepinkimpulses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blushy kagehina will be the death of me  
> (link to tumblr above if ya wanna follow meh :P)  
> Hope you guys liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Hope you liked it!  
> 


End file.
